Lord of Chaos/Chapter 54
Summary : Perrin, Gaul, and Loial head toward the river to cross over to chase the Aes Sedai that have taken Rand. On the other side of the river they meet up with Dobraine and Havien Nurelle from Mayene with their Winged Guards. Later they meet up with the Aiel who can only bring five thousand siswai'aman and another thousand Maidens. Amys is one of ninety-four Wise Ones that are coming. That evening Perrin seeks the wolves and identifies himself to them as Young Bull. He asks them about the Aes Sedai camp and estimates it is sixty to seventy miles ahead. The wolves ask why he is seeking their help. He tells them that the Aes Sedai have caged Shadowkiller, the wolf name for Rand. The wolves are consumed with terror and rage and their howls can be heard for miles. There are tensions between the groups in Perrin's company, especially Cairhienin and Aiel but also the siswai'aman and the Maidens. Perrin is worried that the tensions won't be kept in check until they catch up to the Aes Sedai. Sulin and Nandera both want to be in charge of the Maidens and they finally have a contest to decide. Sulin wins, but then lets Nandera have the leadership anyway. Sorilea and Amys appear to disagree on how to deal with the Aes Sedai but they finally resolve it peacefully between themselves, with Sorilea being in charge. On the seventh day the wolves let Perrin know another large group is heading the same direction and getting close. The banners they picture identify them as the Two Rivers men. Perrin rides out to meet them. There are nine Aes Sedai which Perrin hopes will be useful in the fight, but there were only supposed to be six. He recognizes Verin and Alanna. Alanna was able to point them in the direction of Rand and the Two Rivers men followed since they expected Perrin to be with Rand. The Aes Sedai are outraged and terrified that Rand has been abducted. They accompany Perrin and keep trying to take charge, but Perrin ignores them. On the tenth day they are closing in on the Aes Sedai when the wolves send that Perrin should come right away because there are many two-legs. Characters * Perrin * Gaul * Loial * Stayer * Manal boatman * Havien Nurelle * Dobraine * Nandera * Sulin * Amys * Sorilea * Rhuarc * Urien * Stepper * Swallow * Dannil * Aram * Verin * Alanna * Merana * Kiruna * Bera * Masuri * Ban al'Seen Wolves * Two Moons * Wildfire * Old Deer * Half Tail * Rabbit Nose * Morning Clouds Referenced * Rand * Faile * Berelain * Timolan * Bain * Chiad * Moiraine * Artur Hawkwing * Caraighan Maconar * Yurian Stonebow * Raolin Darksbane * Davian * Guaire Amalasan * Erith * Covril as Mother * Coiren Saeldain * Elaida * Elora * Ledar Places * Cairhien (city) * Cairhien Referenced * Tar Valon * Two Rivers * Tarabon * Almoth Plain * Mayene * Emond's Field * Caemlyn * Manetheren * Salidar Items * Red Eagle Banner * Red Wolfhead Banner * Dragon Banner * Banner of Light